User talk:Warrior fr
Welcome : Hi Warrior fr and welcome to WikIkariam, the Ikariam wiki! Thanks for your edit to User:Warrior fr. We are very glad to have you helping us to expand our site! * Please read our Manual of Style, or MOS, to help in keeping our site uniform in how we make our pages, tables, etc. and how we link the various spellings from the differing English speaking countries. ** Please observe the guidelines mentioned there, so that we can help the wiki and keep it clean and in a high standard. ** Also, feel free to voice your opinion's about this by clicking here. * Please feel free to do any experimenting with in our Sandbox. If you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page to see if I can help with anything! -- Jrooksjr (Talk) 07:53, January 12, 2012 Category:User page Formula images Off hand, why did you upload these images?: # # Are you going to use them on WikIkariam somewhere? * If yes, you could have made those images using the . . . tags without having to upload any images. * If no, then they should not be here. I will allow the images to remain on our site so long as you do not use our site as a Image host for other sites. Mainly, because you actually put licenses on your images. Which, is something that I can not seem to get others to do for some reason. -- 15:09, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Formula for building resource Ohh boy what a formula. That is going to take some time to look over to fully comprehend it, I am not great at looking at formulas and converting them over to Template equations as the math formula in templates is not the same as us just writing it down on paper. But to answer your question, as best I can, the game does keep the "Actual" values for all formulas, but the display of the "Outcome" is rounded up or down depending on the circumstances. This does make it harder to figure out the actual numbers, as a result but we can always get close and then do the rounding on a few levels to see if they match. ; Example If you had a Production building at level 5, which gives you a 10% (.10) increase and just say the normal output is 1 resource per worker per hour. With the building you would get this: : Hour 1 - 1.10 resources. The display would be 1 : Hour 2 - 2.20 resources. The display would be 2 : Hour 3 - 3.30 resources. The display would be 3 : Hour 4 - 4.40 resources. The display would be 4 : Hour 5 - 5.50 resources. The display would be 5 : Hour 6 - 6.60 resources. The display would be 6 : Hour 7 - 7.70 resources. The display would be 7 : Hour 7 - 8.80 resources. The display would be 7 : Hour 9 - 9.90 resources. The display would be 9 : Hour 10 - 11.10 resources. The display would be 11 You never loose or gain "Actual" resources other than in the display only. -- 15:33, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Rounding issue I agree with your guess All increased production is rounded down and I am guessing, agreeing with your guess, that all building requirements are rounded up as you can not build with a a fractional resource in Ikariam, so you would say it is the next whole number higher. -- 15:39, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Formulas for each building The formula should be the same for All buildings, just like the building upgrade time from nlevel to nlevel +1 is the same for all buildings. If your formula works on the Dump, then it should also work on the Academy, Palace/Governor's Residence, Temple, Workshop, etc ... The problem is finding the Original number to start from. -- 16:39, January 21, 2012 (UTC)